The present disclosure relates generally to touch-screen technology and, more particularly, to a touch-screen device and method of operation.
In the mobile telephony world, touch sensitive devices enable soft keyboard usage, which keyboard is used for entering textual information, such as when a user is filling in a web form or sending a message. Soft keyboards refer to a software implementation of an otherwise hardware-based keyboard. Soft keyboards can be shown on demand and can be adapted to different locales and participants' preferences. In addition, an on-screen keyboard helps to support hardware size reduction.
Soft keyboards are designed to fit entirely into the screen real estate, and oftentimes a mobile telephone is used in portrait mode. In such a context, where a small portion of the screen is reserved for the keyboard area, a user may experience difficulties in accurately typing a key that is not readily seen, as the user's finger often occupies the space of two or more keyboard letters. This can result in the user depressing the wrong key.